


Futile

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-04
Updated: 2001-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even perfect soldiers are plagued by some of life's most perplexing problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it. Original author notes below; some bits may be redacted for the sake of the author's dignity.
> 
> \---
> 
> Nothing to warn about here. How often does *that* happen? Fluff.  

Heero frowned.

He recounted.

"...Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine?!"

Scowling now, he carefully sorted through the neat stacks of his clothes, lifting each perfectly folded shirt to peer beneath it. He unfolded the jeans and shook them out.

Nothing. He refolded the jeans, and set them aside. He unfolded the shirts, shaking them out as well. Still nothing.

He regarded the stacks of briefs, and shook his head. There was no way. Still, thoroughness demanded they be examined too.

Still nothing.

He lifted the laundry basket. No, not under there. He retraced his steps from the living room to the laundry room. No, nothing there, either. He opened the dryer, and looked inside. Empty. He removed the lint trap, absently cleaning the lint from it and depositing it in the wastebasket. Nothing there, either.

He traced the path from the laundry room to the bedroom, eyes glued to the floor. He investigated the now empty hamper, the floor beneath and surrounding it. He inspected the rest of the bedroom.

Again, nothing.

Frustrated, Heero planted his hands on his hips and demanded of the air, "Where the _hell_ do my socks go when I put them in the dryer?!"


End file.
